


Arrive

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Nice and cute Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Jasper Hook tries to comfort his younger brother while their mother is gone for a long time.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Mrs. Hook smiled at her young sons while she stood by the front door. ‘’I’m going to run errands for a few hours. Jasper, you’re in charge. Make sure your younger brother doesn’t get into any trouble.’’ Mrs. Hook viewed Jasper nodding at a snail’s pace. ‘’I will return as soon as possible.’’

James was worried. He ran to his mother and held her legs. ‘’I always worry about you never returning from running errands.’’ James watched as Mrs. Hook still smiled. He released her legs. His worried expression remained.

Mrs. Hook opened the door before she stepped outside. Her smile was the last thing James saw. She closed the door. 

James turned to Jasper. His eyes settled on the latter’s smile. 

‘’Mum always returns. She’ll be with us,’’ Jasper said.

‘’I don’t know.’’

‘’We can be pirates. You can be my captain instead of my midshipman this time, James. Wait. I’ll be your cabin boy this time. You won’t worry about our mother if you’re a pirate.’’ Jasper continued to smile. 

‘’I’m not interested.’’

Jasper frowned for a few seconds. His smile came back. ‘’Are you hungry? I can feed you.’’ 

Jasper viewed James shaking his head. His shoulders slumped. ‘’We can read books about pirates together.’’ He watched as James shook his head again.

‘’I’ll go to bed,’’ James said. He went to his bedroom before he fell on his bed. He closed his eyes.

James found himself outside. He saw the dark sky and wandered. After looking ahead, he ceased walking. His wide eyes settled on his mother’s grave marker. James trembled. He shook his head in disbelief.

James opened his eyes and sat up. His body trembled. James found himself in his bedroom. He heard Jasper’s voice.

‘’Why are you trembling?’’ 

 

James saw concern in Jasper’s eyes. Two tears ran down his face. ‘’I saw our mother’s grave,’’ he said. He began to sob. James found himself in Jasper’s arms. He saw the return of the latter’s smile.

‘’I’ll protect you, little brother,’’ Jasper said. He held James for what seemed like hours. 

Mrs. Hook appeared near Jasper and James. She smiled at them another time. Her smile stretched from ear to ear as soon as the happy James embraced her. 

‘’Mum always returns. She’ll be with us,’’ Jasper said to James.

Years later, James sobbed near his mother’s coffin. He turned to Jasper. He saw tears in his eyes. James scowled at him. 

‘’Mum always returns. She’ll be with us.’’

Jasper was sheepish.

 

The End


End file.
